


orbiting around you

by mystified (starryfuck)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dom Tsukishima Kei, Dom/sub, Lowercase, M/M, Obedience, Post Timeskip, Sex, Sir Kink, Slapping, Smut, degredation, man idk what these kinks are, sub yamaguchi tadashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23312434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryfuck/pseuds/mystified
Summary: pretty. obedient. silent.sir came first, and yamaguchi would take anything given to him.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 194





	orbiting around you

**Author's Note:**

> no one call me out on my tenses pls and thank u <3

tsukishima always made yamaguchi feel tiny in the most delicious way. 

“slut.”

it sent a shiver through his spine and he let out a small whimper. his hands slid to the sheets next to him and he held them tight, eyes trained on tsukishima, sitting between his legs. 

“shut up. whores like you are meant to be seen and not heard.”

yamaguchi nodded. 

pretty. obedient. silent.

that’s what he was made to be. he was made for sir, and sir’s pleasure only. he was only second to him, and the fact that sir even lifted a finger to touch him was something he should be grateful for. 

“good boy,” tsukishima cooed, trailing a slender finger up yamaguchi’s bare thigh, cold on his warm skin. a plea for him to move faster, give him more, now, was on his lips but he stayed silent. 

sir told him to be quiet.

feeing small used to be awful. the sense of being forgotten, unable to leave a mark on the world and take his life into his own handsdominated his perspective.

and then tsukishima came into it.

and yamaguchi discovered that feeling small could be nice.

he loved the way sir stared at him with a blank look, vaguely disappointed in the tone he spoke in. it made his toes curl and his body ache for more. 

the finger on his thigh drifted up his length, a whine just short of leaving his lips.

pretty. obedient. silent.

sir came first, and yamaguchi would take anything given to him. any pleasure yamaguchi received as a result of sirs actions were only secondary. not important. 

tsukishima’s forefinger slowly met his thumb in a loose circle around yamaguchi’s dick, a bored expression on his face. 

sir could be doing something better with his time. 

a finger on his other hand circled yamaguchi’s rim, causing the boy to buck his hips up. 

_ smack! _

yamaguchi’s head was flung sideways, a throbbing pain spreading on his cheek. he hesitantly lifted a hand to rest it on the growing red mark. 

“that’s what bitches get when they move.”

slowly, yamaguchi nodded. “y-yes sir.” 

he was a toy. and he just put his pleasure before his sir’s. he didn’t deserve to be touched like he was right now.

the man between his legs just rolled his eyes and shoved two fingers into his hole, setting a brutal pace as he thrusted in and out, fingers spreading inside of him and stretching him wide. 

this left yamaguchi’s back arching and his mouth wide open. his eyes were squeezed shut, adjusting himself to the sudden change of pace. his hands fisted the sheets as sir added a third finger, one hand still loosely pumping his dick. 

“be a good toy for me and stay quiet, will you?” sir pauses and sighs before saying, “but i know that’s hard for a whore like you to understand, hm?”

yamaguchi whines in response. “p-please sir! i’ll be such a good toy for you!”

“then shut up,” sir said, squeezing yamaguchi’s dick in a tight fist. 

he pressed his lips tightly together in an effort to stop the groan building up on his tongue. sir’s long fingers were still curling in yamaguchi’s hole and left him aching for more.

pretty. obedient. s-

a loud moan ripped its way out of yamaguchi’s mouth as sir slammed into him. silence was no longer an option with the way he was thrusting. his hands were on yamaguchi’s hips now as he pounded into his hole, using yamaguchi as what he was - a pretty toy.


End file.
